


Another Morning

by defhasn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Im Jaebum | JB, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defhasn/pseuds/defhasn
Summary: Satu pagi lain dengan cinta yang sama. Selalu.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 17





	Another Morning

Secangkir _long black_ tersaji di depanku. Kuperhatikan krema yang masih menyisa di permukaan kopi itu. Setahun yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk membeli mesin kopi karena kegilaan kami akan kopi dan buku di pagi hari. Lihatlah sekarang, Jinyoung sudah semahir ini membuat kopi yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, ia selalu tahu kopi yang tepat untuk _mood_ -ku di setiap pagi yang berbeda.

Ia mendudukkan diri di hadapanku, menyesap _Americano_ -nya lembut. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum tanpa sadar.

"Wow, kupikir dirimu cocok mejadi barista," candaku. Ia hanya menunjukkan _judging face_ andalannya seraya membuka buku bersampul biru yang ada di atas meja. Aku yakin itu halaman 127.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Perhatian Jinyoung seluruhnya tenggelam dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tak ada celah untuk mengganggunya saat ini. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, menghirup kopi pagi ini. Pandanganku tak dapat lepas dari Jinyoung. Memikirkan bagaimana kami bersama hingga hari ini membuat diriku bahagia. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melepas senyum dari wajahku.

"Apa?" tanyanya, mungkin merasa risih karena terus kutatap. Aku menggeleng.

Jinyoung menutup bukunya setelah memindahkan penanda ke halaman yang terakhir ia baca. Ia kemudian memangku dagu pada kedua telapak tangannya. Tatapannya menyisir seluruh wajahku. Aku tak keberatan dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Mata hitam itu, hidungnya, bibir yang cukup berisi, dan pipinya. Ah, aku suka semua tentangnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita tatap-tatapan seperti ini?"

Netra kami saling beradu. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu. Aku tahu ia sedang mabuk oleh ketampananku. Harus aku akui aku memang tampan, tapi manusia di hadapanku lebih dari sekadar indah. Aku mencintainya lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku sungguh rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya. Aku merasa beruntung bisa berada di sisinya.

"Ada _love_ di matamu. Aku tahu aku tampan," ucapku. Ia cemberut dan mengerutkan dahinya. Mau tak mau aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucu itu. Aku menarik tangan Jinyoung dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia diam. Menatap mataku dengan kesungguhan, namun tak kunjung menjawab. Ibu jariku mengelus tangan dalam genggaman. Kulanjutkan perkataanku dengan singkat, " _Always_."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kami saling berbalas senyum, kueratkan genggaman tanganku. Satu pagi lain dengan cinta yang sama. Selalu.

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf, ini ficlet untuk percobaan. :)


End file.
